Proof It to Me!
by Shizuha-89
Summary: Nodame tiba-tiba saja meragukan cinta yang Chiaki berikan padanya–lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Chiaki untuk meyakinkan Nodame?/TWOSHOT! ChiakixNodame. RnR! DLDR! XD


**Disclaimer : **Nodame Cantabile belongs to Tomoko Ninomiya

**Warning(s): **OOC, AT, alur (mungkin) kecepetan

**A/N : **yosh! Hai,_ Minna-san_~ Shizu di sini! XD Akhirnyaaa... Shizu sempet publis fic juga walau hiatus(?)! Senangnyaaa~ X'D Ne, ini fic pertama Shizu di FNCI! Yosh, _let's start read my fic_! _Read and Review! Don't like, don't read!_

* * *

******Proof It to Me!**

**.**

**.**

"Uuuh..., Nodame benci Chiaki-_senpai_! Chiaki-_senpai_ menyebalkan!" Nodame terus melempar kerikil-kerikil di sekitar atap yang ia singgahi. Rambut _bob_ cokelatnya dan _dress _motif ceri yang ia kenakan berkibar akibat angin musim semi. Bibirnya manyun. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mendumel soal Chiaki. Kepalanya ia benamkan di kakinya yang menekuk.

Dari jendela apertemen*) yang terbuka, dapat Nodame dengar suara Chiaki, Frank, dan Tanya yang sibuk mencari-cari dirinya–yang sebenarnya kini berada di atas atap apartemen. Bukannya segera _ngeh _terhadap akan situasi saat ini di dalam apartemen dan bergegas keluar dari 'persembunyian'nya, ia malah tetap diam di posisinya. Dagunya ia istirahatkan di atas kedua lututnya. Kedua iris cokelatnya menatap langit biru yang cerah dengan mulut yang kini sudah berhenti mendumel-dumel soal Chiaki.

"Nodame-_chan_...! Di mana kau...?" teriak seseorang mencari tahu keberadaan Nodame.

Nodame yang mendengarnya langsung mencari sumber suara. Oh, _yeah_. Ternyata orang yang tadi berteriak adalah Frank–Nodame tahu itu dari suaranya. Menduga asal suara Frank bukan dari dalam apartemen, Nodame mendongakkan kepalanya ke jalan raya depan apartemen mencari tahu di mana Frank berada. Dan, ya. Sepasang iris cokelat gadis auditorial tersebut menangkap tiga siluet manusia yang terkena pantulan sinar matahari berdiri di depan gerbang apartemen. Ketiganya merapat dan terlihat sedang merundingkan sesuatu yang disahut dengan anggukan kedua orang dari ketiganya. Setelahnya, dapat Nodame lihat mereka berlari memencar dengan arah yang berbeda; orang pertama–Chiaki–ke arah kanan dari apartemen, orang kedua dan ketiga–Frank dan Tanya–ke arah sebaliknya. Seraya berlari menyusuri pinggir jalan raya, mereka berteriak mencari keberadaan Nodame.

Yah, Nodame tahu hal ini pasti terjadi. Setelah mencari di apartemen dan tidak menemukan sama sekali objek yang dicari, Chiaki, Frank, dan Tanya pasti akan mencarinya di luar apartemen. Entah mereka mencari Nodame di toko-toko atau kafe pinggir jalan, apartemen Kuroki, _conservatoire_, taman kota, atau di manapun yang menjadi tersangka tempat 'bersembunyi'nya gadis rambut _bob_ bertalenta besar tersebut.

Nodame menghela napas. "Tuh, kan..., Chiaki-_senpai_ kebiasaan! Kalau Nodame sudah hilang di depan mata saja..., baru kalang-kabut mencari Nodame. Kalau tepat di depan mata saja..., malah diam dan tidak mengacuhkan Nodame! Hu-uh!" dengusnya kemudian dengan pipi yang menggembung. Ia membuang muka dari langit biru yang ditatapnya.

**.**

_Flashback _

_-Fifteen minutes ago_

"Salah! Ulang lagi! Kau masuk terlalu cepat pada bagian ini! Perhatikan tandanya, dong!" sentak Chiaki tiba-tiba di tengah permainan piano Nodame–yang membuat jemari Nodame berhenti menekan tuts-tuts piano. Chiaki memukul keras kepala Nodame dengan gulungan buku musik yang dipegangnya.

"Mukyaa...! S-sakit, Chiaki-_senpai_! Ini sudah kedua belas kalinya Chiaki-_senpai _memukul Nodame!" ringis Nodame kesakitan. Ia mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Kan karena ini salahmu! Kau tidak memainkannya dengan benar!" balas Chiaki dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. "Selama aku konser di Berlin, kau tidak mengulang atau berlatih _sonata _ini, ya?!" tanya Chiaki curiga.

_Gyabo!_ batin Nodame dalam hati. Refleks, otot bahunya menegang. Ketahuan!

Iris hitam Chiaki melirik gadis yang berada di sampingnya. Alisnya menukik kesal melihat Nodame yang memalingkan mukanya dari dirinya. "Sudah kuduga...," resah Chiaki sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya. "Kenapa kau malah tidak berlatih sama sekali tiga hari berturut-turut, hah?! Pantas dari tadi kau salah terus memainkannya! Padahal, kau bilang _sonata _Mozart yang ini yang bakal kau mainkan di resital minggu depan!" ujarnya marah. "Kau lagi-lagi masih belum serius dalam bermusik rupanya!"

_DEG!_

Mendengar itu, lantas Nodame tersentak. Matanya membesar. Dengan cepat, Nodame membantah kalimat terakhir Chiaki tadi, "Tidak! Nodame masih serius dalam bermusik dan akan terus begitu! Memangnya, Chiaki-_senpai _kira Nodame ini jauh-jauh ke Paris itu untuk apa, hah?!" Emosi gadis itu mulai membuncah. "Nodame juga sibuk, tahu! Selama _Senpai _konser di Berlin, Nodame berlatih keras _sonata-sonata _lainnya! Chopin, Liszt, Bach, dan Rachmaninoff..., itu semua untuk ujian Nodame minggu ini di _conservatoire_!"

"Tapi, tetap saja–"

"Chiaki-_senpai_ ini kenapa, sih?! Seharian ini marah-marah terus! Membentak Nodame tanpa alasan! Padahal, baru saja pulang dari Berlin!" seru Nodame kesal memotong omongan yang akan disampaikan Chiaki. Ia bangkit dari bangku piano yang didudukinya.

"H-hei..., justru karena itu seharian ini aku begini! Aku masih capek dari konser di Berlin kemarin! Aku pusing tahu! Belum lagi aku menyiapkan untuk konser lusa nanti di sini! Kau harus mengerti aku, Nodame!" balas Chiaki. Suaranya meninggi. Alisnya masih tertukik.

"Iya, Nodame tahu Chiaki-_senpai_ baru pulang dari Berlin dan akan konser lagi lusa nanti. Tapi Chiaki-_senpai _tahu diri juga, dong! Jangan bawa-bawa beban berlatih menyiapkan konser ketika melatih Nodame! Kalau sedang melatih Nodame, ya fokus melatih Nodame! Nah, baru kalau Chiaki-_senpai _selesai melatih Nodame, _Senpai _menyiapkan untuk konser nanti," ucap Nodame panjang lebar. "Nodame sudah sabar menerima Chiaki-_senpai_ menganiaya Nodame tiap Nodame melakukan kesalahan. Nodame juga punya perasaan. _Senpai _juga harus mengerti Nodame," lanjutnya pelan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Chiaki diam mendengarnya. Agak terkejut juga sih, mendengar pernyataan Nodame tadi. Tapi..., yah, harus ia akui pernyataan tadi itu benar. Kini hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Chiaki-_senpai_...," panggil Nodame memecah keheningan masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Ia enggan menatap Chiaki. "_Senpai..._ Tidak sepenuhnya mencintai Nodame, kan...?"

_DEG!_

Chiaki kaget mendengarnya. Bisa-bisanya Nodame-'nya' tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu! _Apa-apaan sih, dia berkata seperti itu? Kenapa dari soal musik jadi dia sangkut-pautkan dengan persaanku padanya? _batin Chiaki heran. Dahinya mengernyit. Olala, meragukan cinta Chiaki rupanya, eh, Nodame? "S-siapa bilang?! Apa-apaan kau tiba-tiba berkata begitu, Nodame?! Aku–"

"Kalau memang Chiaki-_senpai _mencintaiku, katakan padaku! Buktikan _Senpai _mencintai Nodame sepenuhnya! Berikan Nodame bunga dan cokelat sebagai buktinya!" potong Nodame. Ia masih enggan menatap Chiaki. "Padahal Nodame selalu mencintai _Senpai_..."

...

Hening.

Yak. Lagi-lagi Chiaki hanya diam mendengarnya. Ia tahu sekarang ini Nodame marah dan ngambek pada dirinya. Ia tahu Nodame mulai merasakan keraguan terhadap cintanya kepada gadis satu ini. Terbersit rasa salah di hatinya. Ia sadar dirinya tidak pernah mengungkapkan cintanya secara langsung dan memberikan bunga ataupun cokelat–tanda rasa cinta seseorang terhadap pasangannya pada umumnya–kepada Nodame. Sepertinya, konduktor muda itu benar-benar harus memberikan bukti 'nyata' kepada Nodame bahwa dirinya mencintai gadis itu sepenuhnya...

Capek menunggu respon Chiaki dan risih dengan keheningan yang melanda, Nodame mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan keluar dari kamar Chiaki. Ia ingin kabur rupanya.

"N-No-Nodame benci _Senpai_!" serunya mengakhiri keheningan yang melanda. Suaranya bergetar. Ia melempar lembaran teks _sonata _yang tadi dimainkannya di depan Chiaki. Lantas, lembaran teks musik itu menghantam wajah Chiaki–membuatnya terkejut. Lalu, Nodame pun dengan cepat berlari keluar kamar Chiaki tanpa jejak meninggalkan konduktor muda itu sendiri.

Menyadari Nodame sudah hilang dari pandangannya, Chiaki mulai bertindak. Ia berlari menuju pintu kamarnya. Berharap gadis itu belum hilang dari lantai dua apartemen. "O-oi, N-Nodame! T-tunggu! Hei...!" seru Chiaki mencegah Nodame pergi. Sayangnya, Nodame sudah terlanjur lari lebih jauh.

"Sial! Ke mana dia pergi?" gumam Chiaki. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya dan segera menuju lantai tiga–ke kamar Frank dan kamar Tanya. "Mungkin dia pergi ke sana."

_Syuuuh..._

Di lain tempat, terdapatlah seorang gadis yang asyik mendumel sendiri. Bibirnya manyun. Yep, ia _ngambek_ rupanya. Ditemani belaian angin musim semi, ia melempar apapun yang berada di sekitarnya.

Dugaanmu tadi itu meleset, Chiaki. Di situlah sebenarnya gadis yang kaucari berada. Di situ. Ya, di situ. Di atas atap apartemen yang kau dan dirinya tinggali. Entah bagaimana caranya gadis itu naik ke atas situ...

_Flashback end_

**.**

**.**

"Huwaaahh..., _Baka _Nodame! Jadi, begitu kejadiannya? Astaga..., kukira kalian bertengkar karena apa! Jangan suka buat orang khawatir, dong!" ucap Tanya lega setelah mendengar penjelasan Nodame. Ia menjitak kepala gadis yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Mukya! Wee..., sakit...!" ringis Nodame. "Lama-lama Tanya seperti Chiaki-_senpai_ saja! Jadi suka menganiaya Nodame! Tanya tidak boleh meniru iblis jahat itu!" imbuhnya kemudian dengan alis tertukik. Matanya meyipit. Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya.

Tanya yakin bila Chiaki mendengar omongan Nodame barusan, Chiaki akan langsung mencekik atau melempar vas bunga ke Nodame sambil berkata, "Siapa yang kau maksud iblis jahat, hah?!" saat itu juga...

"Jadi, kemarin itu kau kesal sama Chiaki karena dia menganiayamu terus selama kau berlatih piano?" tanya Tanya menginterogasi Nodame atas kejadian 'menghilang'nya Nodame kemarin. _Bukannya itu hal biasa, ya? Saat pertama kali Chiaki ke sini, dia juga begitu saat dia melihat permainan pianoku..., _batin Tanya mengingat pertemuan pertama Tanya dengan Chiaki.

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa menjawab dengan mulutnya karena ia sedang sibuk mengunyah _cake _yang tadi dipesannya melalui seorang pelayan kafe.

"Selain itu, kau juga kesal karena Chiaki seharian memarahimu terus?" lanjut Tanya kemudian seraya menyeruput _coffee latte_-nya.

"Hmph. Ya! Dan karena itu juga Nodame kesal padanya! Gara-gara itu, Nodame jadi mulai meragukan cinta Chiaki-_senpai _pada Nodame!" tambah Nodame melengkapi. Ia terlihat semangat sekali menyalahkan Chiaki atas terjadinya kejadian kemarin.

Alis kanan Tanya terangkat. Ia agak heran dengan ucapan Nodame barusan. "Iya, iya. Kau sudah memberitahuku tadi. Tapi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba meragukan cintanya, Nodame? Chiaki kan mencintaimu. Dan aku yakin ia sudah tidak lagi ragu untuk mencintaimu."

"Tanya..., memangnya, apa yang kau ketahui tentang perasaan Chiaki-_senpai _padaku, hah? Bisa-bisanya Tanya berkata seperti itu! Kalau sebenarnya tidak demikian, bagaimana...?" Nodame menyipitkan matanya. Kedua pipinya menggembung. "Lagi pula, Chiaki-_senpai _tidak pernah mengatakan dan membuktikan dirinya mencintai Nodame."

Tanya menghela napas berat. "_Baka_! Memangnya, selama kalian menjalin hubungan, kau tidak pernah merasakan cintanya padamu?! Lalu, kaupikir, selama ini Chiaki mau mengurusmu, melatihmu piano, memberimu makan, membiarkanmu memakai kamarnya, merelakan jadwal konsernya untuk menghadiri resitalmu, mengajakmu ke Paris untuk belajar musik, dan lainnya itu karena apa? Ya itu karena dia peduli padamu! Chiaki mencintaimu, Nodame!" jelas Tanya memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya. Ia sedikit mendengus setelahnya. Gadis Rusia itu agak kesal juga dengan Nodame yang terkadang–ya, terkadang–tidak peka dengan hal yang seperti itu–mengenai orang-orang yang menaruh perhatian penuh pada dirinya sendiri.

Napas Nodame sempat tercekat beberapa saat. Matanya pun sedikit membesar–sepertinya ia sudah menangkap apa yang Tanya maksudkan padanya. Namun, ia kembali menggembungkan pipinya. "Bagaimana Tanya tahu hal itu? Lalu, kalaupun Chiaki-_senpai _memang mencintai Nodame, kenapa dia tidak pernah bilang hal itu pada Nodame? Memberi barang spesial yang Nodame suka untuk Nodame saja tidak pernah," dengusnya setengah menepis pernyataan Tanya tadi.

_Ctass!_

"Gyabo! Tanya! Kenapa Tanya mencabut kalung Nodame?!"

"Nodame, dengarkan aku!" Tanya memandang serius wajah Nodame. Di tangan kanannya sudah tergenggam seutas kalung emas**) dengan bandul hati berwarna merah–kalung yang dikenakan Nodame. Ia melambaikan kalung itu tepat di depan mata Nodame. Membuat bola mata Nodame mengikuti gerakan kalung itu. "Kaupikir, kenapa Chiaki bisa-bisanya memberimu kalung ini? Apa kau tahu? Jika seorang lelaki memberikan suatu perhiasan untung pasangan perempuannya, itu berarti si lelaki ingin memiliki si perempuan! Chiaki. Ingin. Memilikimu! Dia. Ingin. Kau. Selalu. Di. Sampingnya, No-da-me!"

Lagi-lagi mata Nodame membesar. "Be-benarkah? Bukannya itu hanya suvenir yang Nodame minta, lalu dibelikan Chiaki-_senpai _usai konsernya bersama Rui saat Rui belanja?"

_Plak!_

Tanya menampar wajah pianis auditori di hadapannya tersebut. Kedua alisnya menukik kesal. "Kaubilang ini hanya suvenir? Hanya kaubilang?! HANYA?! Jangan memandang kalung ini sebelah mata, Nodame! Meski di matamu hanya kauanggap suvenir belaka, kalung ini sebenarnya memiliki makna berarti bagi si pemberi dan si penerima! Chiaki dan kau!"

Nodame mengelus pipinya yang ditampar oleh Tanya. "Apa maknanya itu... cinta...?"

"Ya! Kau benar, Nodame! Jadi, itu semua sudah terbukti, kan? Chiaki mau mengurusmu, melatihmu piano, memberimu makan, membiarkanmu memakai kamarnya, memberikanmu kalung itu, dan yang lainnya karena dia mencintaimu! Dia sampai menyeretmu ke Paris sini itu agar kau menjadi miliknya dan selalu di sampingnya! Chiaki tahu kaupunya bakat hebat dan ingin kalian melangkah bersama dalam bermusik!" jelas Tanya semangat. Ia lega Nodame akhirnya mengerti. "Tidak mungkin Chiaki melakukan itu semua padamu tanpa ada alasan tertentu di baliknya, Nodame."

"Begitukah...?" gumam Nodame masih mencerna kalimat Tanya barusan. "Lalu..., mmm... jadi..., Nodame tidak harus menunggu cokelat ataupun bunga pemberian Chiaki-_senpai_ sebagai bukti cintanya pada Nodame...?" tanya Nodame agak melongo.

"Ng?" Tanya membuka mata kirinya yang tertutup kelopaknya. Telunjuknya berhenti memainkan kalung Nodame yang masih terkalung di jarinya. "Hm, yah. Begitulah... Memang sih, kalau dilihat, orang-orang biasanya memberikan cokelat atau bunga pada pasangannya... Tapi... itu bukan hal yang wajib, bukan? Kita bisa membuktikan cinta kita pada pasangan apapun benda dan bentuknya. Mau itu langsung atau tidak langsung. Asalkan, kita membuktikannya tulus dengan hati yang paling dalam... Bahwa kita memang mencintai _dia _dengan tulus..." Wajah Tanya tiba-tiba memerah sendiri. "Hari Valentine juga menurutku tidak perlu ada... Lagi pula, kita kan, bisa berbagi kasih sayang setiap hari..."

"Waahh...," gumam Nodame kagum, tangannya bertepuk pelan. "Tanya hebat! Bisa sampai sejauh itu mengerti soal cinta! Padahal belum pernah ada pengalaman cinta sama sekali–!" Belum sempat Nodame menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tanya langsung menyahut pernyataan tadi dengan mencekik Nodame.

"Hhh..., k-kau... Gini-gini aku itu pernah pacaran tahu! Dasar Nona Nodame sok tahu!" Tanya makin memperkeras cekikannya pada leher Nodame.

"U-ukh..., hngg..., gya–bo–! Hhhtt–T-Tanya...," ringis Nodame. Ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Ia meronta-ronta agar Tanya melepas cekikan mematikannya itu.

"Haahh...," Tanya menghela napas. Dilepasnya tangannya yang mencekik leher Nodame. "Dasar! Kau memang tidak peka ya, sama orang! Maksudku–oh, ayolah! Kau ini ada-ada saja ya, bisa beranggapan begitu tentang perasaan Chiaki padamu! Justru kau yang harus lebih mengerti Chiaki, Nodame...," ujar Tanya perhatian.

Gadis berambut _bob _itu pun hanya diam mendengarnya. Meski terdiam, Tanya yakin gadis di hadapannya itu kini tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang anggapan bahwa ia-lah yang harus lebih mengerti pada _cowok-_nya sendiri._  
_

_Brak!_

"N-No-Nodame?!" Tanya tersentak tiba-tiba begitu dilihatnya Nodame bangkit dari duduknya dengan tangan yang–tidak sengaja sepertinya–memukul meja kafe keras-keras. Dapat ia lihat Nodame menguarkan aura hitam yang baginya memiliki arti ambigu dari tingkahnya tadi. "Kau mau ke mana?! Hei!"

Ketika gadis yang dipanggilnya hendak membuka pintu kafe yang didatanginya, gadis itu pun refleks langsung diam di tempat.

Perlahan, ditolehkan kepalanya menghadap orang yang tadi meneriakinya. "Ah, maaf, Tanya. Nodame ada keperluan mendadak. Nodame duluan, ya," ucap Nodame kalem dengan senyum maklum yang dipaksakan. Lalu, ia pun kembali melakukan niat awalnya; membuka pintu dan keluar dari kafe.

Tanya hanya mematung melihatnya. Selang beberapa detik, ia menghela napas panjang. "Astaga..., memang sulit ya, menebak isi pikiran Nodame itu. Aku yakin pasti setelahnya akan ada 'kejutan' darinya. Hah, memang tidak terduga juga ya, dia?" gumamnya yang sudah bisa menerima kepergian Nodame tiba-tiba beberapa menit lalu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku juga harus sudah balik..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continued~**

* * *

*) = a-ano... bener gak, itu tempat yang ditinggalin Nodame sama Chiaki itu namanya apartemen? Atau apa? Maap kalo salah... Shizu gak tau sih, mau nyebutnya apa~ jadi, mohon maap kalo salah~ =="

**) = huaah... Shizu lupa kalungnya Nodame itu talinya warna apa! Emas kan, ya? Atau perak? Ah, ya sudahlah. Maaf kalo sekali lagi Shizu salah ngira... m(_ _)m

* * *

**A/N : **ini fanfic sebenarnya udah lama dibuat–waktu bulan-bulan antara Juni-Agustus tahun lalu... Hehe, Shizu mohon maaf ya, kalau di sini Nodame rada OOC. Wakak, yah, setidaknya itu sudah semampu Shizu untuk menampakkan(?) personality Nodame-nya sendiri. Well..., tadinya ini mau oneshot, tapi... twoshot aja deh~ /plak

Btw, Happy Birthday Ezra Koenig from Vampire Weekend! Maap telat ngucapin==" /plak Love ya~! xD

Thanks for reading. Review? *w*/\

* * *

**Wait for the next chapter! ^^**

**Don't forget to review! XD**

**Love you All! :***


End file.
